Flor marchita
by Urakashi
Summary: No podía continuar su vida sin recordar a esa mujer a quien amó y llamó madre durante 18 años. One-shot. Rapunzel POV.


**Llevaba tiempo sin escribir nada. Tangled/Enredados es una de mis películas favorita y adoro la relación madre-hija de Gothel con Rapunzel, así que decidí dedicarle un one-shot. Espero les guste. **

* * *

La tradición se mantuvo. Ese año las luces flotantes fueron lanzadas en modo de celebración, en lugar de suplica y tristeza. Ya había transcurrido todo un año desde que la anhelada princesa había vuelto a su castillo, desde que había vuelto a su hogar. Fue una gigantesca fiesta, con música en cada rincón de la ciudadela, bailes inigualables, alegres, y las linternas más hermosas que el reino podía costearse. El rey y su reina querían hacerlo inolvidable. La nación ya no rogaba con agonía a que la heredera al trono estuviese con vida, ahora lo agradecía, se maravillaba ante aquel milagro.

La noche del festival pareció eterna. Risas de montones, goces, banquetes con todo tipo de comidas. Diversiones hasta decir basta, juegos, espectáculos, entretenimiento para todo el pueblo. El paraíso estuvo pisando tierra por una noche. Rapunzel no podía evitar sentirse sumamente abrumada ante la manera en que su pueblo celebraba su vida. La admiraban por "valientemente haber sobrevivido en las manos de aquel monstruo hecho mujer". Ella se quedaba sin palabras y no podía evitar pensar "no fue realmente así". Le era difícil, a pesar de todo, considerar a la difunta Gothel un monstruo.

La celebración, como todo, fue efímera. Cuando el sol, al que tanto elogiaban en su reino, empezó a rozar las tierras desde los cielos, los bailes, los cantos y las risas cesaron. Esa mañana la ciudadela parecía un pueblo fantasma. Todos estarían durmiendo, reposando tranquilamente es sus camas. Fue el momento preciso para escabullirse a las afueras del pueblo. El sol había terminado de alzar vuelo en el enorme firmamento celeste, cuando ella estaba adentrándose en el bosque. Caminaba a paso lento pero certero, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie durante su trayecto.

La princesa parecía un espectro, la cubría de la luz el manto negro azabache con bordes dorados que alguna vez perteneció a su mad… a Gothel , a quien llamaban "la bruja" o "el monstruo" los escribas y trovadores del reino cuando narraban su historia. Se dirigía a la infame torre, su cárcel, su grillete, su hogar. No pudo evitar hacerlo, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba en cada paso. Se conocía el camino, no sería capaz de olvidarlo. Durante su recorrido bajo los enormes arboles, deambulando entre sus sombras, escuchando el pacifico sonido de sus hojas no pudo evitar recordar sus años con Gothel. Ella era feliz, realmente lo era. Quería salir y tenía un sueño, algo que la impulsaba a levantarse todos los días. Aquello de ser gobernante de un reino era como haberse mudado a una torre más lujosa y con cientos de Gothels.

Tenía deberes reales, que perjudicaban a todos si los hacía mal. Tenía que tomar importantes decisiones, tenía que lidiar con los problemas de la gente, con el hambre, con la pobreza, con enfermedades, con plagas, con un pueblo que solo era feliz durante los festivales. Además de sus problemas familiares. Sus padres no la dejaban tranquila, querían recobrar el tiempo perdido. Su madre intentaba desesperadamente superar a Gothel. Si Rapunzel mencionaba algún recuerdo grato de la "bruja", su madre estaba al instante tratando de opacarlo. En ocasiones simplemente decía cosas "no deseo que menciones ese nombre en mi presencia". La había oído a escondidas sollozar de impotencia. No era su culpa, ni de ella, no era culpa de nadie, Rapunzel simplemente no podría olvidar a Gothel tan fácilmente.

Eugene también la tenía preocupada. Ya empezaba a tener roces con sus padres, mostraba conductas no apropiadas de un futuro rey. Y había un rumor que ella tanto temía fuese real. Decían en el pueblo que él tenía una amante. Ella no hallaba forma de comprobar que era cierto o falso. En efecto había momentos en los que él se desaparecía, pero eso siempre le había parecido normal a ella.

Se sentía asustada. Ella nunca había sentido miedo dentro de la torre, no había tenido preocupación mayor que algún nudo en su cabello o alguna otra trivialidad. Gothel tuvo razón en cierto sentido, el mundo exterior era verdaderamente cruel.

El sol mañanero era aún muy débil, a penas y sentía alguno que otro rayo caer sobre ella. Recordó la primera vez que caminó por ese bosque, el césped se sentía diferente, más corriente. Estaba descalza por supuesto, no podría caminar tanto con aquellas zapatillas que usaba a diario. Pasó a través de la cueva escondida detrás de una larga cortina de hierbas. Y en unos momentos, ahí estaba, frente a la majestuosa edificación. Se le hacía mucho más corriente luego de haber vivido en un castillo todo un año. Escuchó la cascada y sintió que verdaderamente estaba en casa. Caminó despacio, descubriendo su rostro para observar mejor la edificación. No había cambiado en nada, era como si se hubiese congelado en el tiempo.

Se quitó la capucha dejando libre su cabello castaño ante el sol y la brisa. Se acercó al riachuelo. Se puso de rodillas y metió las manos en el agua, estaba fría. Bebió de ella y se lavó el rostro con la misma. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con agua que no viniese de una vasija cara. La gente del pueblo no lo entendería, ella tenía un acontecimiento ese día distinto a celebrar su vida. Ni siquiera se trataba una celebración, era más bien algo para recordar con dolor. Ese día no solo se cumplía un año de su regreso al reino, se cumplía también el primer año de muerta de Gothel. Se levantó para acercarse a la edificación. Se detuvo en el punto donde recogió el manto negro el año pasado, lo único que la dama había dejado al caer. Sacó un racimo de flores que trajo consigo todo el camino y lo colocó bien adornado sobre ese punto, en donde, ella creía, Gothel descansaba. Posteriormente se quedó ahí parada, observando el suelo. Árido e infértil.

Cruzó los brazos como abrazándose a sí misma, estaba algo nerviosa. Aún después de muerta, sentía esa presencia tan imponente de a quien llamó madre por dieciocho años – Ho...Hola… madre – dijo viéndose el hombro y regresando la mirada al suelo, se sentía algo insegura – Que… quería venir a visitarte… - "Odio cuando balbuceas" resonó en su cabeza, eco de un recuerdo lejano que la hacía sentir dolor en su corazón. Soltó una pequeña risa cargada con tristeza. Se mordió los labios – Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, sé que no siempre lo recordabas – Era deprimente, nunca vería su cumpleaños de la misma forma, porque siempre recordaría que al día siguiente ella había muerto -Fue… fue, muy divertido, ¿sabes? Hubo bailes, linternas de bellos colores. Todos participaron en los juegos, incluso la rein… - pausó – Mi madre. Ella… ella hasta mandó a cocinar sopa de habichuelas. Estaba deliciosa, pero claro… – rió suavemente – no tanto como la que tú hacías – dijo y quedó en silencio.

Una brisa la acarició mientras una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Estaba a punto de llorar – Cuanto lo siento – dijo frotándose los ojos. Se desplomó al suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Su hermosa cara se llenó de lágrimas inevitablemente. Se cubrió el rostro como solía hacer al llorar. Frustrada colocó sus manos sobre su cabello corto y marrón. Todo sucedió tan rápido en aquel entonces, hace un año. Todo volvía a su cabeza, sus gritos, como su cuerpo se le envejecía rápidamente, y cuando se cayó de la torre. Ella quería creer que se convirtió en un ave y voló lejos, porque nunca la escuchó chocar el suelo. Pero no podía evitar sentir culpa, la había asesinado, a la mujer que quería como madre. Quería verla, quería escucharla, quería percibir su esencia, quería sentirla de nuevo peinando su cabello, cepillándola. Tantas cosas que sabía nunca podría volver a hacer.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y empezó a cantar – Flor que da fulgor… - recordó que le decía "Te quiero mucho mi florecilla"–… con tu brillo fiel… - sollozaba, su cabello no brillaría de nuevo –…mueve el tiempo atrás… – quería que ese año retrocediera, volver a estar con Gothel así fuese por un momento - … volviendo a lo que fue… - volver a cuando ella era inocente, feliz, sin saber que su vida era un engaño. Prosiguió con su canto, a medida que las lagrimas caían al suelo y ella misma se sobaba el cabello, en ausencia de su madre –Quita… enfermedad… y el destino… - entonó entre gemidos de tristeza – cruel… - tomó aire, tratando otra vez de tranquilizarse. No quería romper en llanto – trae lo que perdí…volviendo a lo que… fue – abrió los ojos para observar el suelo lleno de sus lagrimas – A lo que… fue… - se secó el rostro con su mando. Juró ver un brillo de repente y que el suelo se tornó verde como lo era hacía un año. Juró percibir el perfume de Gothel, sentir una mano acariciarle la cabeza, que alguien le dio un beso, que el viento le susurró "Te quiero mucho mi niña". Levantó la mirada y esperó ver algo, una sombra, cualquier cosa, pero se encontró solo con el sol sobre ella.

Se levantó decepcionada. Se colocó su capucha, y se marchó. Rapunzel volteó a ver una vez más la torre. Y ahí la vio. El fantasma de una dama de vestido rojo se hallaba parado en el punto donde la chica lloró, junto a las flores. Sintió miedo, vio su rostro viejo y triste, pero dedicándole una sonrisa. Levantó su esquelética y fantasmagórica mano y la movió, como despidiéndose. Fue un destello, algo fugaz. Se quedó viendo la torre desde lejos a ver si volvía, pero no lo hizo. Volvió todos los años, en la misma fecha. Pero nunca volvió a verla. Le traía flores y le cantaba, a veces lloraba y otras no. Pronto la torre se llenó de flores, los racimos que ella traía nunca se marchitaban.

Pasaron los años, y la visitó con sus hijos, luego con sus nietos. La última vez que la visitó fue al día siguiente de su cumpleaños número cien. Apenas y podía caminar, el manto estaba desteñido por los años. Se recostó sobre las flores que tapaban por completo los muros de la torre que, a pesar de los años, seguía igual. Vio el sol por última vez y cantó con aquella boca ya sin dientes la canción que Gothel solía cantar, una y otra vez.

Sus nietos la buscaron al atardecer. Para su sorpresa no la hallaron. Buscaron alrededor de la torre, entre las flores, pero ella no estaba. Lo único que notaron fue una única flor, diferente a todas las demás y que jamás habían visto ahí. Era de pétalos grandes y brillantes como el sol, era por mucho la flor más hermosa que habían visto en sus vidas. Crecía con fuerza en el lugar donde ella había llorado todos los años.


End file.
